Cobarde
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash era un ser muy especial con sus pokémon, mas aunque apreciaba a sus amigos humanos...


_¡Emotion! Mi fic número 50 y quise que sea un one shot nuevo. He estado pensando mucho últimamente en el tema. xD Y salió esta cosilla que leerán a continuación._

* * *

**COBARDE**

**POV **

**ASH KETCHUM**

* * *

No creo que demostrar sea solamente una forma de amar a otra persona; no seré un experto en el tema pero si sé que puedes llegar a querer a una persona de forma silenciosa y de forma anónima.

Lo sé, porque esa es mi cobarde forma de amar.

No es algo que me pasé con los pokémon, mi amor por los pokémon es tan notorio que se ve a simple vista. Mas no tanto así el cariño por mis amigos, los aprecio, los estimo demasiado pero no soy de decirlo a cada rato, más que un simple choque de palmas o un estrecho de manos. Es toda mi demostración de amistad.

No sé qué será, pero no sale. No logró expresar lo que siento por más que tenga esos sentimientos latiendo en mí.

Cilan e Iris, fueron mis últimos compañeros de viajes, nos divertimos mucho, vivimos muchas aventuras más sin embargo la separación fue un simple "Hasta pronto".

Cuando me separé de Dawn, ansiaba que ella viniera conmigo a Kanto, ella quería conocer las reservas del profesor Oak y yo estaba feliz de ir a presentárselo pero sus actividades con Buneary arruinaron los planes… Podría haberla esperado, y regresar después a casa, pero no. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba montado junto con Brock en el ferry a Kanto despidiéndonos de Dawn con un algo así como "Ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto"

De Brock, me había despedido tantas veces que no era algo que doliera, más bien esta vez él iba a ir a estudiar a ser todo un doctor pokémon… Las metas claras de mi amigo siempre me han motivado…

A veces me gustaría ser como él de aventado, aunque resulta golpeado, atacado y rechazado al menos tiene el valor para hacer lo que siente. No como yo.

De May y Max, fueron despedidas con promesas de batallas en un futuro, May también me había sorprendido, cuando la conocí era simplemente una niña miedosa que odiaba a los pokémon, pero la May que se despedía de mí, era una muchacha decidida a iniciar su viaje sola para demostrarse a sí misma de lo que era capaz.

No me quedó más que felicitarla por su decisión y prometerle a Max que cuando se hiciera un entrenador íbamos a pelear en una verdadera batalla.

Tracey, es la única excepción ahí porque al día de hoy es al amigo que más veo cuando regreso a casa con la mochila pesada de nuevas aventuras y me repongo para salir en busca de nuevas…

Y por último queda la despedida quizás más extraña de toda mi vida.

¿Por qué extraña?

_Porque lloré._

No sé si es que con los años me fui poniendo menos llorón o es que realmente esa despedida fue muy importante para mí.

Misty.

Mi primera amiga, mi mejor amiga y la chica de carácter especial que siempre estaba pendiente de mí.

Sinceramente en un inicio no sabía porque ella estaba enojada por volver a Ciudad Celeste, después lo entendí yo mismo; ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Habíamos vivido muchas aventuras, había estado conmigo desde que salí de casa… y era comprensible que todos los sentimientos estuvieran encontrados.

Aunque en un principio era feliz cuando lograba perderla, cuando volvía a perseguirme era toda una emoción muy divertida. Ella le había sabido dar un condimento perfecto a mis primeras aventuras. Peleábamos tanto, que hasta a veces olvidábamos el por qué. Y seguíamos como si nada hubiera pasado. La sincronización que conseguí con ella, me costó conseguirla con mis demás compañeras.

Todo en nuestra amistad había sido único y especial.

Y ahí viene el punto al que siento que soy cobarde a la hora de amar.

Ella, solo ella debía haber sabido que tan especial había sido en mi vida, que parte importante ocupaba o mejor dicho, ocupa en mi corazón.

Pero así soy yo, lamentablemente. Seguiré viajando, conociendo más amigos, buscando nuevas aventuras tratando de algún día dejar de ser cobarde… aunque a veces creo que eso nunca pasara.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Sire~_


End file.
